Un poema para los dos
by Linda-29693
Summary: [NejiTen]Una historia de amor. Un poema y una búsqueda. ¿Podrá TenTen encontrar a quien hizo ese poema?.¿Se enterará de que Neji no es solo un niño engreído y egocéntrico?.¿Qué estará escondido en los versos de ese poema?.¿Otra historia de amor?.


_Cuando todo cambia, cuando ya no recuerdas ni siquiera quienes estaban a tu lado, allí es cuando tú reaccionas. Ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, pero lo sientes. Sientes como el dolor vuelve y se va, y entonces, el tiempo se para y respiro tu mismo aire, te siento cerca. Pero cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad vuelves a estar lejos... Sólo me queda besar tu figura imaginaria, esperar a que regreses. Para estar junto a ti. Para poder quererte, para besarte y tenerte... Para amarte. Porque aunque te tuve cerca no pude ver que te tenía._

-¡Hey¿Hyuuga¿Qué haces?-Exclamó un joven pelinegro mientras su amigo oculto rápidamente el papel debajo de un libro.

-Nada, pienso- Resolvió decir el bello joven castaño.

-¿En qué?- Cuestionó el moreno sonriendo.

-En lo molesto que eres, Lee.- Respondió Hyuuga y se marchó. Lee lo siguió insultándolo y él ni se preocupó por responderle.

-¡Neji!. ¡Al fin te encuentro!- Gritó una chica y lo agarró del brazo.

-Hola cariño- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Hoy vamos al cine? Me muero de ganas por ver Transformers- Preguntó la chica.

-¿Transformers? Esos los veo todos los días en frente de mi casa- Dijo Lee, haciéndose el interesante.

-Jajaja. No tonto- Dijo la chica con tono burlón dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- La película.

-Ah, jajaja- Respondió el chico sonrojado y Neji lo fulminó con la mirada- Lo siento- Sonrió.

-Bueno, si quieres vamos hoy, cariño- Dijo Neji. La chica sonrió y bufó animada.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó y estampó un alegre beso en su mejilla.

* * *

-TenTen, ven- Dijo un joven rubio, amigo de la chica castaña de al lado.

-¿Si?- Preguntó la chica que estaba comiendo ramen con su compañero.

-Mira esto- El chico rubio señaló a la pareja que venía doblando a la esquina.

-¿Esos no son Sakura y Neji?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Eso creo- El chico rubio los miró y luego volvió la vista a su plato.

-No sé como puede entrar tanto ego en una relación- Le contaba TenTen, mientras comía.

-Si, Sakura se cree la última Coca-Cola del desierto desde que Tsunade se volvió su maestra.- Afirmó Naruto, con la boca llena.

-Y este Neji siempre a sido un niño mimado que cree que lo puede hacer todo. Ni que ese Byakugan fuera tan especial- TenTen acababa de terminar de comer- Además Sakura ahora esta con malas amistades¿sabes qué ahora se la pasa con Ino?. ¡Son insoportables juntas!

-Si, y ella que decía que amaba a Sasuke y luego lo olvidó tan rápido. Nah, ya termine. ¿Te acompaño a casa?- Preguntó Naruto y la chica asintió.

TenTen y Naruto eran muy buenos amigos desde que comenzaron a hacer misiones juntos. Y Neji, apenas se acababa de emparejar con Sakura, la típica niña mimada de el Hokage que cree que domina el mundo. Neji siempre había sido ese chico que "siempre tiene la razón", es "el más fuerte" y el "más inteligente". TenTen y Naruto, todo lo contrario. TenTen, una chica activa con un buen sentido del humor y Naruto, el chico travieso e impertinente que le gusta el ramen. Lee era amigo de Neji de vida o muerte y también, su rival. Lee le envidiaba todo a Neji, la chica, la fuerza, la agilidad, el respeto, la popularidad... Pero, siempre estaba allí para él.

-Aquí me quedo, Naru-kun, gracias- Se despidió TenTen y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero.

-Nos vemos TenTen- Sonrió y se fue.

TenTen agarró camino hacia la biblioteca. Ella le encantaba leer poesía. Creía que un hombre que sabía hacer una buena poesía era alguien que poseía una gran sensibilidad. Claro, ningún hombre en Konoha sabía hacer "buena poesía". Por un pelo de rana calva tenían sensibilidad o cerebro. TenTen agarró un libro de la mesa y se quejó en voz alta de los irresponsables que no sabían poner los libros en su lugar. Pero se paralizó con el título del libro. _"Lo que la lluvia no moja está dentro de ti"_ . Era un libro de poesías de amor. ¿Quién diablos estaba leyendo un libro de poesía en un pueblo de ninjas?. Debió ser una mujer, o eso era lo que se daba a suponer. Al sostenerlo de cayó un pedazo de papel al suelo. TenTen lo leyó con cuidado en voz alta.

-Cuando todo cambia, cuando ya no recuerdas ni siquiera quienes estaban a tu lado...- TenTen repasó la caligrafía y era, sin dudas, la caligrafía de un hombre. Pero de un hombre "inteligente"- Sólo me queda besar tu figura imaginaria, esperar a que regreses...

-¿TenTen?- Preguntó una chica peliazul a su compañera.

-¡Hinata! Mira lo que encontré- Dijo la castaña pasándole el papel. La chica lo leyó rápidamente.

-¿Eso lo escribió un hombre?... ¡Es fantástico!-Exclamó Hinata, mientras hablaba con su amiga en una mesa.

-¡Lo sé! Es muy raro, no me imagino quien habrá sido. Pero es la poesía más linda que he leído en toda mi vida.

-Parece que el que escribió esto tiene un amor que siempre tuvo cerca pero nunca se dio cuenta de que lo tenía y ahora lo quiere. Pero de que está enamorado, está enamorado.- Afirmó Hinata.

-Es complicado entenderlo... También está súper cursi- Se rió TenTen.

-Cierto, está súper cursi- Acompañó Hinata.

Un ruido interrumpió las risas de las chicas. Era Neji, acababa de entrar. Buscó en la estantería un libro de "Técnicas ninja. Para Chunnin" y se sentó a leerlo en la mesa en donde había dejado sin querer su poesía. Buscó con la mirada y no encontró el libro, pasó la mirada ligeramente por las chicas y TenTen lo mirada impacientemente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó Neji sin mirarla.

-No... ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Respondió TenTen.

-Porque me miras impaciente y tu pierna esta temblando- TenTen se colocó la mano en la pierna.- ¿Pueden chismear afuera?

-No estamos...- Intentó defenderse TenTen pero Hinata ya se había levantado.

-Mejor vámonos TenTen.- Dijo Hinata y colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañera.- El mon... hombre necesita leer sus cosas y tu comportamiento supe... de chica lo pone nervioso.

TenTen se echó a reír, pero Neji no les prestó atención. Cuando las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y el castaño revisó que nadie estuviera a la vista, se levantó y coloco el libro en el estante. Y comenzó a buscar ese papel. Debajo de las mesas, dentro de los libros, debajo del estante, en la papelera... No estaba en ningún lugar. Repentinamente, pensó, TenTen y su prima... ¡Ellas lo tenían!. Se desesperó, pero luego recapacitó, no iban a saber que era él, no conocían su caligrafía. Bufó relajado y salió de la biblioteca a dar una vuelta. Pero se encontró a Sakura e Ino en el camino.

-¡Hola amor!- Saludó Sakura.

-¡Hola cuñis!- Saludo Ino.

-¿Cuñis?- A Neji le dio escalofrío ser el cuñado de Ino. En verdad, esa chica era del tipo que odiaba Neji. Aunque Sakura no era ni lo menos que ella, pero, era más linda y menos exhibicionista (para no decir nada más)- ¿Ella viene al cine también?- Preguntó con un ligero tono despectivo.

-Si mi amor, ella viene también- Dijo Sakura agarrándose de su brazo. Neji se sentía acechado con esa niña colgada de su brazo. Sakura era un fastidio, no sabía como la soportaba.

-Mira eso, el míster popularidad y su Miss América agarrados de brazo- Dijo Naruto a Shikamaru.

-Si y con la perrita faldera de Ino caminando a sus espaldas- Respondió el muchacho.

-Típico- Dijeron al unísono.

De repente, TenTen y Hinata se acercaron a los chicos.

-¡Hola¿Cómo están?- Dijo Hinata.

-Bien...¿Y tú?- Respondió Naruto, sonriendo.

-Bien gracias...¿Hoy íbamos al cine con las entradas que ganaste en la tienda de ramen, no?- Preguntó la peliazul.

-Si...¿Vamos a ir?- Le preguntó a Shikamaru.

-Qué problemático- Asintió el chico.

-Yo voy- Sonrió TenTen.

-Bueno, mejor que nos movilicemos porque ya vamos muy tarde- Alertó Hinata subiendo el tono de voz en las últimas palabras.

-Si, mejor- Sonrió Naruto.

Al llegar al cine, estaba súper abarrotado. No podían creer que tanta gente quería ir al cine exactamente ese día. Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, el hombre que recibía las entradas los paró.

-Disculpen, pero ya no hay espacio para ver Harry Potter cinco. Les sobra una entrada.- Todos los chicos bajaron la cabeza excepto TenTen.

-No importa, cambiela para otra película, ya yo vi ésta- Todos sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo- Pero es la última vez que soy así de buena¿ok?

-Si...- Dijeron bajando sus cabezas.

-Sólo está disponible Transformers. ¿Está bien?- Preguntó el señor.

-Si, no hay problema- Respondió la castaña.

Entró en la sala y se sentó en los últimos puestos, los mejores. Al hacerlo, un grupo de tres personas entraron a la sala subiendo hasta el final. Se pararon en donde estaba TenTen.

-Mira, niña. Vete de nuestros puestos. Queremos esos- Dijo Sakura.

-¿En serio? Pues...- TenTen se levantó y luego se sentó más cómoda- Lo lamento, búscate otro.

-¡Osea!. ¡Largate, ya!- Gritó Sakura.

-Oblígame- Respondió TenTen sin mover ni un dedo.

-Lo haría, pero es un lugar público. Excepto por la razón de que estás en mi puesto. Y eso es privado- Replicó Sakura.

-¡Ahhhhy!... ¡Vaya lástima!... ¿No crees?- TenTen reía entre sientes y comió de sus palomitas.

-En serio¡Vete!. ¡Neji!. ¡Haz algo!- Gritó Sakura, alterada.

-Niña no te alteres. Ya me voy, ya me voy. Pero antes...- TenTen se levantó y botó todo su refresco (Que era de porción extra-grande) en los asientos.- Ya pueden sentarse.

TenTen se fue a unos puestos más abajo y de puso cómoda. Oyó los gritos de Sakura que salió del cine, gritando y diciendo que se las iban a pagar caro. TenTen rió con ganas. De repente, luego que la película empezó una persona se le acercó a TenTen. Era Neji.

-Lamento lo de Sakura. Te compré un refresco- Dijo el Hyuuga con una expresión seria tendiéndole el refresco.

-Debe estar envenenado. No lo voy a aceptar- Rechazó TenTen.

-No lo está. Sakura es una molestia. Demasiado ruidosa, diría- Explicó el chico.

-¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Tengo mis razones- Se limitó a responder el chico.- Pero preferiría que dejaras esto aquí.

-Ok, gracias por el refresco. Ahora, vete, quiero ver la película.- A TenTen no le causaba ningún tipo de satisfacción hablar con Neji. Él era tan, tan... No le era posible describirlo, pero era molesto estar con él.

-De nada- Replicó Neji y se fue sin decir más.

En la salida Neji suspiró. La película iba a tardar y podía entrar en la casa de TenTen a robar ese papel... No, no, no podía hacerlo. ¿Y si alguien lo atrapaba? Era mejor olvidarse de ese poema, no era tan importante, después de todo. Y acababa de actuar muy extraño en frente de esa chica. Mejor alejarse de aquello que lo pudiera corromper.

* * *

_En la casa de Tenten. Días después _

-¡Todavía no consigo al que hizo este poema!- Gritó TenTen a Hinata, desesperada.

-¡Te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho!. ¡Tranquilízate!- Trató de ayudar Hinata.

-¡No puedo!... Tampoco he podido comprenderlo. "_Sientes como el dolor vuelve y se va, y entonces, el tiempo se para y respiro tu mismo aire, te siento cerca" _¡No lo puedo entender!.

-_Respiro tu mismo aire, te siento cerca_... Es un amor que está lejos, de seguro- Analizó Hinata- Pero¡Ya deja de ocuparte de eso! Déjalo en paz

-Creo que me he enamorado de este poema... O de el que lo escribió

-Lo último me parece lo más razonable.- Opinó Hinata.

-Bueno, creo que dejaré esto por un momento. Voy a ver a Tsunade, tiene algo que decirme, creo que es una misión- Explicó la chica con un tono fastidiado.

-Bueno, vaya con dios y vuelva virgen- Rió Hinata.

-Que cómica- Respondió TenTen con sarcasmo.

* * *

TenTen caminó hacia la oficina de Tsunade a paso lento, y, en las afueras oyó unos gritos. Se asomó por la curiosidad. eran Neji y Sakura, peleando.

-¡Neji!. ¿Qué te sucede?- Gritó Sakura con voz quebrada.

-No te soporto. Eres la persona más estúpida y ruidosa del universo- Dijo Neji, sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de alguien más?. ¡Dime!- Sakura estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

-Algo así. Igual, todas las mujeres son mejores que tú. Excepto tu amiga Ino, ella si que jamás me caerá bien.- Dijo Neji y dejó a Sakura en el suelo, llorando.

TenTen vio la pequeña escena, de verdad que Neji no soportaba a Sakura, pero nunca pensó que le fuera a cortar.

-¿Bonito acto?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

TenTen se asustó, resbaló y se cayó boca abajo. Mostrando algo que no quería mostrar debajo de su falda. Neji, como buen hombre, se quedó con la mirada fija en "eso". TenTen volteó de repente y Neji volvió a la tierra.

-¡E-Eres un idiota!. ¡Me asustaste!- Gritó TenTen y se bajó la falda.

-Solo te pregunté si fue un bonito acto- Repitió el chico.

TenTen no sabía que decir pero le salió de la boca algunas palabras.

-Creo que si, igual Sakura necesita deshacerse de muchas cosas para dejar de ser tan molesta

-Creo que creo lo que crees tú- Resolvió por decir Neji y se marchó. TenTen se levantó del suelo y fue a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Al fin llegas. Por cierto, llegas tarde.- Anotó Tsunade, aunque no parecía molesta- Vengo a informarles de su nueva misión.

"Informarles"... ¿Había alguien más allí? TenTen volteó la cabeza y Neji estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Lee.

-Pues, tendrán que hacer algo que no es justo para su rango...- Comenzó a decir Tsunade.

-¡Mientras más, mejor!- Gritó con entusiasmo Lee. TenTen lo miró con una gota en la cabeza. No había cambiado nada.

-No es eso, es que... Para esta misión no necesitarán siquiera estar con su sensei.- En eso a todos se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Quiere decir que vamos a estar en una misión de Gennin!?- Gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Wow, me impresiona su coordinación. Bueno, algo así...- A Neji se le salió el diablo de adentro y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Para eso tiene a los niñitos del equipo de Konohomaru!- Gritó.

-Pero ellos están en una misión cuidando a el gato de mi asistente- Explicó Tsunade y TenTen bufó.

-Ok, ok. Con tal, no debe ser algo tan fácil¿Verdad?- Dijo TenTen con una sonrisa matona.

-Em, no te lo puedo asegurar- A TenTen le tembló el labio y sus ojos cambiaron de color- ¡Pero hice algo para que no fuera tan malo!- Tenten se calmó un poco- Va a ser una misión en la playa, es cuidar a una mujer de ochenta años que va a hacer un remedio secreto, pero, la mujer esta un poco ciega y va a necesitar su ayuda. Pero mientras que el remedio esté listo, ustedes podrán disfrutar de la playa que tienen al frente.

-Ok. ¿¡¿Usted me está diciendo que tengo que cuidar un vejestorio de ochenta años que es ciego?!?- Casi gritó Neji con un ojo rojo y el otro casi saliéndose.

-Eso mismo- Sonrió Tsunade.- ¡No se quejen!- Gritó ésta- Les pudo haber tocado algo peor.

-Tiene razón...- Dijo TenTen en un leve susurro calmado.

-Si...- Respondió Lee.

-Pues ya pueden ir saliendo para allá. ¿No creen?- Cortó Tsunade- Tranquilos que les toca ir en avión.

Eso último no calmaba en nada a los chicos. Y esta misión era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado, y más aún, en ese momento en que se odiaban tanto. Además, TenTen tenía que encontrar al dueño de ese papel y estando con Lee y Neji, jamás lo lograría (O eso creía ella).

* * *

Luego de alistar sus cosas tomaron el avión para el lugar a donde tenían que ir. Era muy tonto pero los tres se sentaron lo más apartados en el avión. Uno al final, otro en el medio y otro al comienzo, jamás habían estado tan distanciados.

-_Tal vez así es mejor... Odiame ehh..._- Cantaba TenTen con los audífonos.

-¿Eh?. ¿Señorita?- Llamó la aeromosa.

-¿Si?- Respondió TenTen.

-¿Quiere té o café?

-Café, por favor- Respondió la chica y miró por la ventana, el mar estaba bellísimo. Mientras tomaba su café vio a Neji pasando, porque iba al baño. Tuvieron un leve intercambio de miradas, pero, TenTen sacó su papel, que técnicamente no es suyo, y lo leyó de nuevo. Neji se quedó viéndolo pero TenTen lo alejó de su vista con mala cara.

-Deja de leer mis cosas- Reclamó y a Neji eso no le causó ninguna gracia. Ese papel era suyo.

-Hmp- Bufó el chico y fue al baño.

-Entrometido.- Susurró TenTen leyendo el poema. Ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Al llegar a la mansión de la señora, la vieja los recibió mostrando que lo que decía Tsunade era cierto.

-Hola... Tú debes ser Neji...-

-Señora, soy el chofer.

-Oh, lo siento. Entonces tú eres Neji.

-Señora, soy TenTen

-Oh, perdón cariño, entonces, tú eres Neji...

-Señora, mucho gusto

-Entonces el que sobra es Lee. Lástima que no vea bien y no pueda apreciar tu belleza.

-Eso no es una lástima, señora, se lo aseguro- Dijo Neji.

-Cállate idiota- Insultó Lee.

-Ya, ya. Callense los dos.- Dijo Tenten y acompañó a la señora hacia la puerta, ya se había pegado con la pared.- ¿Le ayudo?

-¡Si, amor!- Respondió la señora.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron adentro la señora se sentó en un sillón y los demás en sillas de plata.

-Bueno, están aquí para ayudarme. Tiene que saber mi nombre, me llamo Audracia. Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Audracia- Repitieron los chicos.

-Soy muy amiga de Tsunade desde pequeñas y me dijo que iba a mandar a los ninjas más especializados a cuidarme. Además este remedio es algo muy importante. Y para no ser un estorbo tengo damas de compañía que cuidarán de mi mientras tanto. Pero ustedes cuidarán de mi cuando esté haciendo el remedio. Pueden estar en la piscina o en la playa cuando quieran.

A todos les pareció una bienvenida larga, pero era algo bueno que no tuvieran que cuidarla todo el tiempo. Lo primero que hicieron fue colocarse en sus habitaciones. A TenTen le dieron la habitación de la hija de Audracia y a los chicos, unas habitaciones de visitantes.

En la primera noche, todos comieron en la gran mesa del comedor y ayudaron a la vieja un poco. Era más difícil de lo que pensaban. Esa mujer estaba más ciega que nadie en este mundo y ni siquiera se podían encontrar los ingredientes. Ese estudio era un desastre, tenían que limpiar eso. Dios, habían caído muy bajo.

A la mañana siguiente tenían unas ojeras increíbles. Creían que también habían quedado ciegos.

-Niños ayer me fueron de mucha ayuda así que tienen todo este día libre- Anunció Audracia.

-YO VOY A DORMIR- Gritaron todos y se fueron a sus habitaciones y cerraron las puertas de golpe. Pasaron cinco segundos exactos y los tres abrieron las puertas- QUE NADIE FASTIDIE¿OK?

-Wow, estos chicos tienen una coordinación fascinante- Comentó una dama de compañía.

Estuvieron la mayoría del día durmiendo. Como hasta las tres de la tarde. TenTen fue la primera que despertó. Al despertar se frotó los ojos y miró al reloj. Pegó un grito y se arreglo para ir a la playa, a relajarse. Cuando bajó las escaleras Audracia la miró y se impresionó.

-Si estos lentes que me acabo de comprar funcionan bien, diría que tienes un cuerpo increíble- Dijo Audracia. TenTen se sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo sonriendo. Bajó y vio el mar. Cuando tocó el agua tembló pero luego entró con confianza. Estaba helada, pero era relajante. Suspiró y flotó mirando al sol, que estaba escondido tras las nubes.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Neji la miraba. Con el cabello suelto se veía mucho mejor. Pensó en ese poema. Tenía que hacer algo, TenTen estaba obsesionada con él. Lo leía a cada rato y no dejaba de recordarlo. Había que decepcionarla. Hacer "algo" para que ella no le gustara más ese poema... ¿Quizá otro?. Podía ser, igual Neji había traído todos sus poemas y tenía mucho papel para hacer más. Pero mientras tanto, iba a esperar que algo la separara de él.

* * *

Esa noche, se la pasaron en la playa o en sus habitaciones. TenTen, estaba escuchando música en el balcón y cantando "Keep Holding On" de Avril Lavigne.

_-...Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you...- _Cantó TenTen.

-Cantas muy bien- Interrumpió Lee, sonriendo.

-¿Ah? Gracias- TenTen le lanzó una sonrisa muy provocativa- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues, escuchándote- Lee sonrió con los dientes y una gota de agua cayó de la cabeza de la chica.

-Digo¿Por qué subiste para acá?- Corrigió TenTen.

-Ah, eso. Es que quería ver un momento el mar desde aquí- Lee se asomó en el balcón y sonrió. Cuando TenTen volteó lanzó unas cosas por el balcón que cargaba en la chaqueta.- Bueno, mejor me voy. Para que sigas cantando.

-No importa- Sonrió extrañada la chica- También quiero bajar. ¡Espera!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se tropezó con una cosa que había dejado Lee al bajar. Voló por las escaleras haca abajo y cayó encima de Lee.

-¡E-Eres un... un... idiota!- Dijo TenTen agarrando su pierna que se había lastimado. La herida no era tan profunda pero ardía como no se tenía idea y estaba sangrando. Lee llamó a una dama de compañía, pero todas se habían ido con Audracia para la casa de su hija. Estaban solos en la casa y Lee no sabía ni curar el frío. TenTen estaba tirada a principio de las escaleras, sangrando y jadeando.

-Llama a alguien, Lee. Sirve para algo, por favor- Suplicó TenTen.

-¡No sé que hacer!- Gritó Lee.

-¡Intenta saber, que me duele!- Se quejó TenTen.

-¿Qué tanto gritan?- Preguntó Neji saliendo de su habitación. De repente vio a TenTen con la pierna llena de sangre- Oh, diablos. Que inoportuna.- Se quejó Neji- Lee, trae alcohol del estudio de la vieja y unos algodones. Rápido que se infecta.

-¿Desde cuando eres médico?- Preguntó TenTen, desconfiada.

-Desde que tengo que asistir a las clases de Sakura- Respondió él. Lee volvió unos cinco minutos después con las cosas.- Te tardaste.

-Es que no conseguía el estudio de la señora- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Hmp- Respondió Neji y agarró el alcohol y lo puso en la herida.- Tranquila que ya dejó de sangrar- Dijo viendo que TenTen se mordía el labio del dolor.

-Esto arde...- Susurró TenTen soportando el dolor.

-Si. Ahora, espera- Dijo después de limpiar bien la herida. Se quitó la banda y separó la parte de metal y le colocó la tela en la herida. TenTen y Lee estaban sorprendidos.

-¿No era más fácil agarrar un paño de la cocina?- Preguntó Lee.

-No. Esos están sucios y no sé cuantas clases de bacterias tendrán. Mi banda siempre esta limpia- Y luego comentó- TenTen, no debes caminar mucho. Mejor siéntate allí y apoya tu pierna de la mesa. Espera a que te deje de doler pisar y devuélveme la banda.

TenTen sonrió.

-Gracias...- Murmuró TenTen, caminando hacia la silla.

-Hmp- Dijo éste, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

TenTen se quedó sentada como le dijo Neji. ¿Desde cuando él era tan amable?. Ella no lo recordaba así, lo recordaba como un niñito engreído e inmaduro. Pero él estaba diferente, aunque a veces volvía a ser el sobrado que solía ser.

Dejó de pensar en Neji y se puso a escuchar música. Se quedó escuchando música hasta muy tarde.

_-...Nuestra historia no es tan buena, ni es tan mala, y aunque lo parezca no es la equivocada...- _Cantaba con voz suave y calmada.

-Cantas muy bien- Dijo una voz.

-Ya me lo dijiste, Lee- Contestó la chica. TenTen no escuchaba bien por la música pero supuso que era Lee.

-No soy Lee- Respondió la voz. TenTen volteó rápidamente. ¿Acaso era Neji?

-¡Ah!. ¡Me asustaste, Audru!- Exclamó TenTen sonriendo.

-¿Tu primer día libre y te trasnochas?- Reprendió la vieja.

-Disculpa. Es que me quedé oyendo música- Se disculpó TenTen. Se levantó y fue camino a las escaleras.

-Oye¿Y eso que tienes en la pierna?- Preguntó Audracia.

-Me caí. Por cierto, se lo tengo que devolver a Neji.- Se recordó TenTen y se sacó la banda. La herida había desaparecido. ¿Qué diablos le enseña Tsunade a Sakura?.

Fue a la habitación de Neji y vio que la luz estaba encendida. Tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, agarró la manivela y vio que estaba abierta. Pasó cuidadosamente.

-_...Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella, mi voluntad también murió. Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal, que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad..._- Cantaba Neji sentado en el escritorio.

-¿Neji?- Interrumpió la castaña.- ¿Desde cuando cantas Panda?

-¿Eh?- Neji dobló la hoja en donde estaba escribiendo y la colocó debajo de un cuaderno rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- Preguntó, molesto.

-Pues... Tu banda...- Respondió preocupada TenTen. No era su intención interrumpirlo.- Lo siento...

Neji se levantó, tomó la banda y le cerró la puerta en la cara. TenTen se quedó plasmada. ¿Qué había echo para que estuviera tan molesto?. Escuchar Panda no era nada malo, y menos cantarlo. Aunque entrar a su habitación sin permiso si era malo. TenTen se dio la vuelta y escuchó a la puerta abriéndose.

-Oye, disculpa- Dijo Neji y ella volteó- Es que fuiste inoportuna.

Dentro del cuarto de Neji estaba un escritorio y su cama. TenTen, desde la puerta, pudo ver que el escritorio estaba lleno de libros y cuadernos.

-No es tu culpa. Yo no debí entrar así- Sonrió ella.- Gracias por todo. Ya no me duele.

-Está bien. Mejor vaya a dormir que ya es tarde- Reprimió Neji con un ligero tono burlón.

-¡Ja! Usted también, señorito, váyase a dormir- Contestó ella, sonriendo.

-Solo voy a dormir si usted se duerme- Aunque Neji no estaba sonriendo casi se notaba en el tono que estaba echando broma.

-Bueno será mejor que yo duerma porque si no a usted le van a quedar ojeras y se va a poner feo- Contestó TenTen sacando la lengua y Neji se sonrojó un poco. Si dijo que se iba a poner feo entonces le estaba diciendo que era lindo¿no?.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Neji.

-Igual. Que duermas bien- Dijo TenTen y Neji cerró la puerta. TenTen subió a su cuarto sonriendo y Audru la miró.

_ Entonces ya comienzan a sonreír. Es un gran paso _Pensó la vieja.

* * *

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ENTRÓ EN MI CUARTO EN LA NOCHE?- Gritó TenTen, en el desayuno.

-No tengo idea- Contestó Lee, comiendo huevo.

-Hmp- Respondió Neji.

-¿Y entonces me pueden explicar por qué mi habitación amaneció hecha un desastre?- Gritó ella.

-Pudiste ser tú dormida, es una buena idea- Opinó Lee. Todos lo miraron con los ojos chispeantes- No me miren feo...

-Bueno, el desorden no me interesa. Pero se me perdió un papel sumamente importante. ¡LO NECESITO!- Le dijo a los chicos y Neji alzó la vista lentamente.

-¿Es el poema que estabas leyendo en el avión?- Preguntó.

-Eso no es tu problema. Lo único que quiero es tenerlo de vuelta- Dijo TenTen.

_ ¿Cómo que no es mi problema?. ¡Si lo perdiste te mato, TenTen! _ Pensó Neji, tratando de comer tranquilo.

-¡Audru!. ¡Audracia!- Gritó la castaña.

-¿Si, cariño?- Contestó ésta.

-Alguien entró anoche a mi cuarto y me robó un papel...¡Lo necesito!- Suplicó Tenten.

-Mmm... ¿Ya le preguntaste a los chicos?

-Si, y no saben nada.

-Pues, pude ser yo dormida. Sufro de sonambulismo- Dijo la vieja y la castaña la miró extrañada.

-¿Podrás buscar en tu cuarto?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro cariño. Si la encuentro te la devuelvo- La vieja besó a TenTen en la frente y se fue a echar una siesta. TenTen estaba más calmada ahora.

-¿Ya te tomaste las pastillas?- Preguntó Lee.

-Ja, ja.- Se rió TenTen con sarcasmo.

En la tarde, los chicos fueron a supervisar el remedio. Todo iba bien hasta que Audracia resbaló y se le cayó lo que llevaban del remedio, desplomándolo en el suelo. Los chicos vieron sus vidas pasar a través de sus ojos y se tumbaron al suelo.

-Esto... ¡DETESTO MI VIDA!- Gritaron los chicos al unísono.

Tuvieron que empezar todo de nuevo, y limpiar el desastre. Esta vez no se quedaron hasta tarde y durmieron bien. A la mañana siguiente, Lee empezó la charla en el desayuno.

-Esta es la quinta mañana que pasamos en este infierno. Y no tenemos ni un cuarto de remedio. ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos aquí?- Dijo Lee revolviendo su avena.

-No sé. Pero mientras quiero que Audracia encuentre mi poema- Se lamentó TenTen.

-Ah, vamos. ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese poema?- Preguntó Lee, cansado de escucharla hablar tanto de ese poemita estúpido.

-¡Es especial!- Casi gritó la chica- Hombres como tú jamás lo entenderían, pero... Ese poema es lo más especial que he leído en toda mi vida.- Neji se sonrojó un poco y lo disimuló comiendo avena- Si pudiera conocer al autor, estaría súper enamorada de él.

Neji estaba como un tomate. Terminó de comer rápido antes de que alguien lo viera así y se fue al balcón.

_ Diablos, esa chica si sabe ponerme en situaciones peligrosas _Pensó Neji. Estaba nervioso por lo que dijo TenTen... Pero, una vez que ella supiera que él era el dueño de ese poema, iba a odiar cada verso del poema por toda su vida.

Neji estaba tan concentrado pensando que no detectó que TenTen lo estaba mirando. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco que miraba tanto por la ventana?. Lo seguía mirando, no tenía nada diferente solo que estaba muy concentrado. De repente, TenTen vio algo que volaba al lado del chico. Era una hoja de papel... ¡El papel!. Un segundo, Tenten esperó y Neji lo agarro del suelo. Lo miró con curiosidad y lo abrió. Cuando el chico lo vio, se sorprendió un poco, cuando lo iba a leer, volvió al mundo y sintió el chakra de alguien.

-¡Neji!. ¡Baja, ve esto!- Gritó Lee en las escaleras. Neji se metió el papel en el bolsillo y bajó las escaleras. Abajo, Lee le mostró lo "emocionante".

-¿Y qué hay con que estén colocando un tobogán de trescientos metros en la piscina?- Preguntó con aire ridículo.

-Que... ¡Es genial!- Gritó el pelinegro y saltó emocionado.- ¡TenTen!. ¡Mira esto!

TenTen bajó las escaleras y Neji las iba subiendo. Tuvieron un intercambio de miradas que duró mucho, hasta que Neji se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el papel.

-Esto es tuyo- Dijo y le tendió la poesía.

-Yo, emh...- Neji la miró extrañado- Quiero que te la quedes.

-¿Por qué? Es tuya- Dijo y se la dio en las manos.

-Pero, es que, me obsesioné. Lee tiene razón. Tengo que olvidarme de esa poesía antes de que me enamore de ella- Rió TenTen.

-Ok. Aunque no sé que voy a hacer con ella- Respondió Neji y los dos siguieron su camino. Se encerró en su cuarto y colocó la poesía en su cuaderno. En ese momento estaba tan nervioso que le vino inspiración para algo que jamás había escrito.

"_Aré un deseo a una estrella y espero verte cada vez que titile mi corazón. Sacaré la cuenta de los sueños que tendré de ti, y cuando llegue a mil, miraré al cielo y te recordaré. Porque he aprendido a ser sincero con mi corazón, a darle una sonrisa de la mañana y a verte sonreír a mi lado en un viaje dictado por mi alma. No sé si de mi boca salgan las palabras que quiero, o de que mis manos hagan lo que yo desee, o de que mis ojos no despierten en ti un sentimiento; pero, espero que esta vez pueda decirte lo que siento. Por la razón de que le he pertenecido a otra toda mi vida, y, creo, que me he vuelto a enamorar."_

Cuando terminó de escribir, lo leyó con cuidado y lo destruyó. ¿En qué diablos pensó al hacer eso?. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y por eso escribió algo así. Era mejor salir, tomar aire y bañarse un momento en la playa.

Al salir, TenTen estaba jugando con Lee volleyball y Audracia estaba escuchando un cuento de una dama de compañía. Cuando entró en el mar se sintió más relajado y trato de no recordar lo que dijo TenTen. Esa estúpida poesía le había traído demasiados problemas y era lo mejor olvidarlo todo y seguir su vida normal.

Esa noche ayudaron a Audracia y esta vez no les fue tan mal. Oh, bueno, no les podía ir peor. Cuando terminaron el primer cuarto del remedio TenTen sonrió con ganas y Lee se le abalanzó.

-¡Un cuarto de remedio!- Gritaron abrazados.

El ceño de Neji se frunció un poco. Cruzó las manos y vio que Audru sonreía; mirando a Lee y TenTen. El ceño de Neji se frunció aún más y respiró hondo. Abandonó el lugar y se encerró en su habitación. Rasgó un papel y lo botó el la basura, mientras descargaba un poco de rabia y alegría destruyendo hojas de papel. Un segundo, "rabia" ¿de qué?.

-Por favor Neji, no digas que son celos de Lee. Eso no puede pasar.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Esa idea ridícula lo volvió a poner nervioso, tenía que volver a relajarse de alguna manera. Fue al balcón del último piso y respiró hondo. Sintió un aire fresco y algo se le resbaló de la chaqueta. Era ese maldito poema. ¿Acaso lo estaba siguiendo?. ¿Qué tenía ese poema que lo seguía a todos lados?. Lo abrió y vio que además de ser un chicle era hermoso. El mejor que había echo en su vida.

-_Cuando todo cambia, cuando ya no recuerdas ni siquiera quienes estaban a tu lado, allí es cuando tú reaccionas.- _Recitó Neji- _Ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, pero lo sientes. Sientes como el dolor vuelve y se va, y entonces, el tiempo se para y respiro tu mismo aire, te siento cerca. Pero cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad vuelves a estar lejos... Sólo me queda besar tu figura imaginaria, esperar a que regreses. Para estar junto a ti. Para poder quererte, para besarte y tenerte... Para amarte. Porque aunque te tuve cerca no pude ver que te tenía..._

-No sabía que te iba a gustar- Dijo TenTen desde lo oscuro de la escalera. Neji volteó rápidamente y la vio con su pijama, la cual era muy corta y muy descotada; lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.- Recitas bien. ¿Te gusta la poesía?

-Hmp, esta me gustó- Dijo él, tratando de ser indiferente.

-Lo sé. Es hermosa, se los dije. Pero ustedes¡no!, les gusta llevarme la contraria- Dijo TenTen, con un tono molesto un poco burlón.

-¿Tú entiendes que dice?- Preguntó Neji. Aunque él era el dueño tenía que saber si ella la había entendido.

-Creo que se la dedica a un muerto. A un muerto que él amaba- Dijo TenTen, Neji miró al horizonte y sus ojos temblaron. Casi iba a llorar pero se contuvo.

-A alguien que él tuvo pero no lo sintió. Alguien que tiene lejos- Dijo Neji, hundido en su propia nostalgia.

-A alguien que él extraña mucho.- Continuó TenTen- Pero, si conociera al hombre que la hizo, le diría que las cosas pasan, y que alguien que murió jamás va a regresar, que aunque él la extrañe mucho, es mejor ver al futuro. ¿No crees?.

Neji estaba paralizado y esta vez no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. En la oscuridad, la chica no pudo ver que su acompañante estaba llorando.

-No sé- Dijo Neji, tratando de que su quebradiza voz no se notara. Se volteó y le pasó por el lado a TenTen y susurró- Buenas noches.

-Igual...- Respondió la castaña. Nunca iba a comprender a ese chico, a veces era el indiferente, otras el que recita, otras el que ayuda a todo el mundo... TenTen bajó las escaleras, dejó al bipolar de Neji a un lado y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Era la décima mañana en ese infierno. En los días anteriores habían avanzado mucho en la medicina y todo iba muy normal para todos.

-Dos noches más y está lista- Dijo Audracia, triunfante.

-Al fin- Suspiró Neji sentado en un sillón con una gorra tapándole la cara.

-Voy a extrañar la piscina- Se lamentó Lee.

-Igual- Asintió la castaña, disimulando un lloriqueo. Lee la siguió.

-¿Pueden callarse?- Reclamó Neji, gritando.

-No- Dijeron al unísono.

-Que molestias- Dijo Neji y se fue a dormir a su cuarto, que estaba hecho un desastre. Los papeles estaban en el suelo y no se había preocupado por meter la ropa sucia en su respectiva bolsa, dejándola tirado por doquier. Hizo un espacio en su cama y se acostó a dormir. Todas esas noches se había trasnochado mucho leyendo. Cuando eran mas o menos las tres de la tarde, TenTen subió a despertarlo. Encontró con que su cuarto era un gran alboroto. Neji dormía como nunca ella lo había visto. En una cama sin forro, llena de papeles, sin cobija, sin almohada... TenTen pensaba que los niños ricos vivían y dormían como reyes. Pero ni un mendigo podía llegar a dormir en un lugar tan horrendo como ese. La chica decidió hacer un "servicio a la comunidad" y se puso a ordenar ese desastre. Llamó a algunas señoras de servicio a que ayudaran a limpiar eso. Comenzaron por el suelo, los papeles y los libros. TenTen recogió varios libros que tenían en sus portadas "Técnicas ninja", "Ninjutsu avanzado", etc.; hojas de cálculos, problemas matemáticos y todas esas cosas. La castaña no sabía que ese chico estudiara tanto. Sacó libros sin portada y los colocó en orden en una biblioteca. Los papeles del piso eran en mayoría citas de los libros ninja y algunos estaban sellados. ¿Qué tanto escondía ese chico?. Esos libros sin portada daban mucha curiosidad. También encontró cartas de Sakura que le decían que volvieran; de Ino, insultándolo; de un anónimo, pidiendo ayuda para una técnica; y, por último, una que no había sido abierta aún, TenTen se moría de curiosidad y rasgó un poco la carta. Era de una tal Riyu. La carta decía así.

_Querido Neji..._

_Yo sé que te a dolido más que a muchos lo de Mika, pero es tiempo de que aprendas a olvidarlo todo. Sé que es algo de lo que no te gusta hablar con nadie y todo lo demás, pero¡Neji, cariño! No sigas estando triste. Tú tienes una vida y ella ya acabó la suya. Es difícil para mi decir esto porque yo soy su madre, pero yo aprendí a superarlo y es tiempo de que tú también lo hagas. Yo sé que tú la amabas más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, que cualquier persona. Deja de llorar, te lo pido. Porque sé que lo haces, tú eres como mi segundo hijo, no creas que me engañas. Sabes que yo también lloro mucho, pero ya puedo sonreír sin dudarlo. Porque ella ya no esté no tienes que irte tú con ella._

_Espero que la leas y que me respondas con sinceridad._

_Porque sabes que te adoro, pequeño._

_Besos. Cuídate._

_Riyu._

TenTen cerró la carta casi con lágrimas en los ojos. La selló de nuevo y la colocó con las demás.

_ Dios mío, pobre niño. Con razón el otro día estaba escuchando esa canción de Panda _ Pensó TenTen terminando de recoger lo que quedaba de los papeles viendo que ya el cuarto estaba totalmente ordenado. Las chicas de servicio eran rápidas. Eran las cinco de la tarde y pegaba mucho sol. TenTen le vino una idea para animar a Neji. TenTen cerró la puerta del cuarto de Neji y subió al suyo. Sacó un papel y una pluma de tinta roja. Miró hacía la ventana y empezó a escribir.

"_Hoy te vi de nuevo, ya te estaba extrañando. Pero estabas llorando. Quizá de tus ojos no caían lágrimas o no suspirabas sin control, pero te vi llorando. Sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara, sin ninguna alegría, lloraste por dentro. Cuando te vi, sentí que ya no eras el mismo, no lo eras. Porque tú me sonreías, me alegrabas, me querías. Ahora sólo me recuerdas entre tu nostalgia, olvidando todo lo que está a tu alrededor. Olvidando que yo puedo nacer en otro cuerpo y me puedes amar igual, aunque ya no sea yo quien esté a tu lado. Alguien ocupará mi lugar y te veré sonreír. Te lo juro. Te juro que algún día, desde arriba, te veré sonreír." _

TenTen suspiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelta en lágrimas. Pero no en lágrimas de satisfacción por crear una obra tan bella, si no, lágrimas de dolor. Cruzó las manos contra su cara y sollozó, sollozó sin control, hundida en un mar de melancolía. La castaña sintió que cuando escribía esa poesía no era ella misma, era alguien más. Ese niño había pasado por tanto... Pobre Neji. TenTen dobló el papel sin colocar el nombre y fue al cuarto de Neji. El pobre todavía seguía dormido. Colocó el papel debajo de la carta de Riyu y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sonriendo.

* * *

-Páseme eso- Le ordenó Audru a Lee.

-Si, señora- Respondió él con el clásico saludo militar.

-...Y le ponemos de esto, y de esto, lo revolvemos...- Audracia se secó el sudor mientras TenTen contaba las cosas que le faltaban a el remedio y lo revolvía- Audru¿podrías ayudarme un poco?.- Reclamó.

-Si, claro, cariño- Dijo y se paró, resbalándose. Neji la sostuvo.

-Es mejor que ella no se levante- Comentó Neji.

-Si, es mejor- Dijeron Lee y TenTen al unísono.

Horas después, Audracia se levantó.

-Pensé que esto tardaría para otra noche. Pero...¡Esta lista!- Exclamó, mientras los demás se reunían en la sala.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿Mañana nos vamos?- Preguntó TenTen con un tono de preocupación.

-Si, pequeña- Respondió la vieja, un poco triste.- Esta es la última noche en que dormirán aquí. Mañana se van a la hora que quieran. pero se tienen que ir mañana. Porque le voy a donar esta casa a un orfanato. Vamos, ya es tarde, vayan a dormir.

Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron a dormir. Neji entró a su cuarto ordenado y pensó que las chicas de limpieza lo habían hecho. Igual, no le importaba mucho preguntar. Fue haciendo la maleta. Metió los libros y la ropa. Buscó la caja de cartas para revisarlas.

-La de Sakura, ni me importa- Dijo y la botó- La de Ino... Diablos, me infecto- Esa la botó también- La del niño... Quizá lo ayude- La guardó- La de... ¿Riyu?.- Abrió la carta lentamente. La leyó con cuidado. Cuando terminó de leer, no sabía que expresión usar. Había quedado impactado. ¿Cómo una madre te dice que olvides a su hija?. Bueno, era algo bastante difícil, pero de verdad Riyu quería que él olvidara a Mika. Pero, era tan difícil... De repente, una hoja de papel cayó debajo e la carta de Riyu. Neji lo abrió y la leyó. se le cayó y se asustó, miró para el cielo y sollozó.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Lloró el chico.

A la mañana siguiente Neji estaba muy confundido. Esa era la manera de escribir de Mika, el rojo su color favorito y siempre lloraba cuando escribía; y ese papel estaba húmedo. Pero ella estaba más que muerta, no pudo haber escrito eso.

-Bueno¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Dijo TenTen, sonriendo.

-Mmm... ¡A la piscina!- Gritó Lee y TenTen corrió con él.

-¡Hey! Esperen- Dijo Neji y los siguió. TenTen estaba cien por ciento segura de que el poema había funcionado bien.

-¡Ok!- Gritaron los chicos. Y Neji los alcanzó. Audracia los esperaba con una súper fiesta de despedida. Había de todo. Cornetas, el tobogán de trescientos metros listo, DJ, pista de baile; en fin, todo lo necesario para hacer una gran fiesta. Los chicos se metieron en la piscina y la música empezó a sonar. La primera canción fue un merengue que nadie conocía y luego sonaron "Best Friend" de ToyBox. Pusieron un Karaoke para cantar y TenTen se animó y Lee la siguió.

-_Hello, baby, I can see a smile_- Cantó TenTen.

-_I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild_- Siguió Lee.

-C_an I come, I'm sitting alone_

-_Friends are never alone_

-¡Ho Ha Ho Ha!- Gritaron los dos, muertos de risa.

-You're sooo sweet!- Dijo TenTen al micrófono. Lee se sonrojó.

-Gracias- Dijo.

-Jajajaja- Rió la castaña.

Neji miraba y de nuevo frunció el ceño.

_ Maldito Lee _ Pensó el castaño.

TenTen estaba muerta de la risa con Lee y éste estaba diciendo chistes buenísimos. De repente un silencio reinó en el lugar y unas luces rojas de encendieron. TenTen se partió de risa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lee.

-Tu cara me da risa.- Rió la chica.

-No, tonta. ¿Y las luces esas?- Corrigió el chico. TenTen se dejó de reír.

-Ah, no sé- Respondió la chica.

De repente, Audracia salió del balcón que se alumbraba con las luces rojas.

-¡Hola!. ¡Bienvenidos a la gran fiesta de despedida!- Gritó la vieja, como una animadora de televisión. TenTen y Lee gritaron- ¡Gracias!. ¡Bueno, ahora, para su satisfacción, invité una banda juvenil muy conocida!.- En ese momento todos pensaron _ ¡Diablos, debe ser algo como una cantante de ópera del siglo quince! ._

Todos bajaron sus cabezas y en eso entraron varias personas. Eran como diez chicos y chicas de su edad.

-¿Y estos?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Ni idea- Respondió Lee.

De repente entró...

-¡PANDA!- Anunció TenTen y gritó agudísimo.

Neji levantó la cabeza. Panda, eso era "lo que faltaba".

-¡Hola!- Gritaron los de Panda y se montaron en una tarima.- ¡Como primera canción "Los malaventurados no lloran"!. ¡Música!

-Neji...- Dijo TenTen y lo miró que estaba saliendo de la piscina.

_ Tiene que superarlo. ¡No voy a dejar que se valla! _ Pensó TenTen. De nuevo se sintió extraña, como si ella no fuera ella.

-¡Neji!. ¿A dónde vas?. ¡Quédate!- Gritó TenTen sonriendo.

_ Ese ánimo... No sabía que TenTen era tan parecida a Mika _ Pensó Neji, extrañado.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó TenTen que agarró a Neji del brazo.

-O-Okey...- Asintió el chico.

-_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor, donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo. Quiero encontrar el medio para yo poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que aquí todo está peor..._- Cantaron los de Panda. Neji miró a TenTen y ésta sonrió.

_ Esa forma de sonreír... ¿¡Por qué se parece tanto a ella!? _ Pensó el chico.

-_...a su oído suspirar, que mientras yo la extraño mi vida desvanece más..._- Terminaron la canción los de Panda. El público gritó entusiasmado.- Y ahora, una canción que se llama "El duro camino hacia volver a empezar" que es de mi antiguo grupo que se llamaba "Magnolia y no me olvides". ¡Música!

-..._Ya basta de ti, ya basta de mí. Ya basta de todo, ya quiero reír. Difícil será empezar a olvidar. Me lo voy a brincar, ya quiero sanar..._- Cantaron.

Neji escuchó la canción. Todo estaba tan extraño. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera planeado todo. _Difícil será empezar a olvidar... _Diablos, no podía señalar más a su historia. TenTen volteó a verlo y le guiñó el ojo. Neji se sonrojó. Esa chica era muy peligrosa para Neji.

Después de esa canción cantaron muchas más y cuando ya se pusieron roncos, era de tarde, así que dejaron de cantar y se fueron, al igual que los chicos y chicas que vinieron con ellos. Después de eso, los chicos ya se tenían que ir.

-No me quiero ir- Lloró Lee a Audru.

-Tranquilo. Algún día puedes visitarme.- Dijo ella.

-No es por ti, es por la piscina y el mar- Lloró Lee, a todos les cayó una gota de agua de la cabeza.

-Que cariñoso- Respondió Audracia con sarcasmo.- Bueno, ya es tiempo, pero, debo hablar con TenTen y Neji un momento. ¿Será que puedo?

-Claro- Dijeron al unísono.

La vieja los llevó al balcón de arriba. Todos se sentaron en el suelo y ella en un sillón.

-Primero lo primero. No soy ciega- Dijo la vieja y todos la miraron con rabia.- Esperen, no es todo. Toda esta misión fue planeada.- Los chicos querían escucharlo todo- Tercero, no soy millonaria, esta casa les pertenece a los de Panda. Uno del grupo es mi hijo y me prestó- A TenTen le ida a dar un infarto- Cuarto, hicieron ese remedio en vano.- Eso fue la gota que rebasó la paciencia, que se acabó.

-¿Por qué todo esto?- Gritó TenTen.

-Por ustedes- Dijo la vieja. Neji la miró.

-Entonces "todo" fue planeado- Murmuró Neji- Lo sabía. No podía ser tan cierto.- Neji se levantó del piso pero Audracia lo contuvo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó la mujer.

-De todo. Desde lo del poema. Tú y Tsunade lo planearon todo.- Dijo él.

-Si. Desde que Tsunade envió a Lee a buscarte para que lo olvidaras y luego que lo encontrara ella.- Explicó- Pero... ¿Por qué no podía ser tan cierto?.

-¡Por lo de Mika!- Gritó Neji.

-¿Quién es Mika?- Preguntó Audru.

-¡No te hagas la tonta!. ¡Lo del poema que encontré en mi caja de cartas!- Gritó el chico.

-Disculpa, no sé de que me hablas- Respondió la vieja.

-Yo lo hice, Neji- El chico volteó a TenTen que miraba al suelo.

-Tú no pudiste hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera conociste a Mika!- Neji estaba un poco desesperado.

-¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver!?- Gritó la castaña.

-¡Que todo señalaba a que Mika la había escrito!. ¡El color de la pluma, las palabras, las lágrimas!. ¡Igual a Mika!- Gritó el castaño.- ¡Dios, estaban jugando conmigo!. ¡Las odio!

-Desde que leí lo que te puso Riyu, no sabía que hacer. Pero, de repente, algo cambió y te quise hacer unas frases para que te animaras a sonreír. ¡Yo no quería jugar contigo!- Dijo TenTen y comenzó a llorar- Además que nunca me dijiste que tú habías hecho ese poema. ¿Por qué?.

-Porque tú me odias. Piensas que soy el popular que solo piensa en su novia que es una niña mimada. Piensas que nadie me importa además de yo.- Explicó Neji.- No quería que odiaras mi poema.

-Eso es lo que nosotras queríamos. Que ninguno odiara a ninguno- Dijo de repente la vieja.- Que estuvieran unidos. Pero no tenía idea de que esta historia llegara hasta alguien que ni conozco.

-Lo siento, Neji. No quería causarte problemas. No quería recordarte a tu novia. ¡Solo quería saber de ti!. Siempre quise saber que sentías cuando me mirabas con esa indiferencia y cuando te volvías bipolar.- TenTen estaba envuelta en lágrimas.

-No tienes que sentirlo. Yo debí olvidarla hace mucho tiempo. Solo no te perdono la parte de meterte en mi cuarto y leer mis cartas. Eso es personal- Dijo Neji y TenTen lo miró. De repente, Neji le sonrió a la chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Ahora si me puedo ir feliz, mi bebé- Susurró la chica a su oído, miró a Neji y le dio un beso. Neji estaba llorando y abrazaba a TenTen, pero luego ella se separó de él y cayó en sus brazos.

-¿TenTen?- Preguntó el chico- ¿TenTen?. ¿¡TenTen?. ¡TenTen!- Gritó.- ¡Audracia, un ambulancia!- TenTen estaba inconsciente y Neji, súper preocupado.

Unos minutos después la ambulancia llegó y se llevó a TenTen. Lee tenía más de cien preguntas en su cabeza.

Pero, Neji, era el que estaba realmente confundido. TenTen le había dicho "mi bebé" antes de besarlo. Sólo Mika lo había llamado así en toda su vida. Sólo había que esperar a que TenTen se mejorara un poco... Neji le rezaba a todo para que TenTen no tuviera la misma suerte que Mika.

* * *

Una semana después, Neji fue a visitar a TenTen al hospital.

-Hola- Dijo el chico y TenTen abrió los ojos.

-Hola... ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la chica.

-No sé... Caíste de repente- Respondió el castaño mirándola y sonriendo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sólo me duele el cerebro. No puedo pensar- Dijo y sonrió con el chico.- Oye, eres un buen poeta.

-Gracias, lo mismo para ti- Piropeó el chico.

-Vamos, no era yo misma cuando escribí eso- Admitió TenTen.

-Pero estoy seguro de que debes hacer una poesía increíble.- Le dijo el castaño.

-Gracias- Agradeció la chica y cerró los ojos- En serio, me duele el cerebro.

-Entonces me voy para que no tengas que pensar más- Dijo Neji y se levantó.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo- Pidió la castaña. Neji se asustó, esa escena ya la recordaba. Pero esta vez, dijo algo que no dijo la última vez.

-Tú también quédate conmigo, no te vayas a ir- Dijo el chico y le besó la frente.

-No me voy a ir- Dijo la chica y le sonrió a Neji. El Hyuuga se acercó y la besó...

"_Aré un deseo a una estrella y espero verte cada vez que titile mi corazón. Sacaré la cuenta de los sueños que tendré de ti, y cuando llegue a mil, miraré al cielo y te recordaré. Porque he aprendido a ser sincero con mi corazón, a darle una sonrisa de la mañana y a verte sonreír a mi lado en un viaje dictado por mi alma. No sé si de mi boca salgan las palabras que quiero, o de que mis manos hagan lo que yo desee, o de que mis ojos no despierten en ti un sentimiento; pero, espero que esta vez pueda decirte lo que siento. Por la razón de que le he pertenecido a otra toda mi vida, y, creo, que me he vuelto a enamorar."_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

LiNdA-ChAn.

_.-No me digas que vas a irte_

_No me digas que ya no me quieres_

_Que te gusto como amiga_

_No me digas que vas a olvidarme_

_No me digas que no me vas a prometer nada_

_Que no volveremos jamás_

_No me digas que nos vamos_

_No me digas que ya tuvimos demasiado_

_Que hoy ya es tarde para nosotros_

_No me digas nada más_

_Sólo quiero que te quedes en silencio_

_No me digas nada cuando estemos juntos_

_Sólo quiero que me beses un momento_

_Y olvidemos las palabras_

_Por eso, ya no digas más-._

Olvidemos las palabras - Linda

Linda-29693 


End file.
